COLORFUL
by Yukan IreIzumi II
Summary: Kehidupan Kagami Taiga yang tanpa akan warna berubah dikala suatu hari ia dititipi seorang bocah lelaki, anak dari seseorang yang di bencinya. WARNING! : HUMAN NIGOU


Ia berdiri

Mengambil sebuah krisan putih yang telah di siapkan sesosok wanita berkimono hitam. Lalu ia berjalan ke sebuah peti hitam nan menawan yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya berada. Ia pandangi peti tersebut yang berisikan puluhan bunga krisan putih yang tampak indah. Namun bukan bunga-bunga tersebut yang membuat manik merah gelapnya terus terpaku. Melainkan sebuah jasat manusia yang tertutupi oleh puluhan krisan putih di atas nya.

Ia letakkan krisan putih itu di sisi kanan wajah manusia pucat tak bernyawa di hadapannya.

Kembali ia pandangi sosok itu.

Tanpa menangis.

Tersenyum.

Atau pun marah.

Ia hanya menatap dalam diam.

"Selamat jalan" Lalu ia akhiri perpisahan dengan sang mantan patner yang sudah tertidur dengan tenang. Menyegerakan diri untuk beranjak—namun langkahnya tertahan.

Bocah mungil berambut hitam legam berlari ke arah peti dan juga dia. Nafas bocah itu terengah, dan kaus kaki yang ia kenakan nampak kotor. Tangan munggilnya menggenggam erat setangkai bunga matahari yang tingginya hampir menyaingi bocah tersebut.

Bocah itu terhenti sesaat ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan peti. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia letakkan bunga matahari tersebut pada telapak tangan kaku yang saling bertautan milik sosok di dalam sana. Ia usahakan agar bunga tersebut di genggam oleh sosok itu, namun tangan putih pucat itu sudah terlalu kaku.

Sebuah tangan besar pun mengambil alih bunga matahari tesebut, dan secara ajaib pemilik tangan besar itu dapat menyisipkan tangkai bunga matahari itu pada genggaman kaku sosok di dalam peti. Sang bocah hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi ke arah pria dewasa di sampingnya yang telah membantunya. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, kembali ia edarkan pandangan ke arah peti.

"Tou-chan, oyasumi" tak seperti ekspresinya beberada saat yang lalu, bocah tersebut tersenyum manis ke arah sosok manusia pucat yang kini bersandar bersama dengan bunga matahari dan krisan-krisan putih.

Tanpa air mata dan kesedihan, Salah satu di antara mereka hanya sekedar menatap , dan yang lainnya tersenyum simpul saat melepas kepergian sosok itu.

**COLORFUL**

**© Yukan IreIzumi**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Family, Friendship, Drama**

**Main Pairing : Kagami , Nigou, Kuroko**

**Disclaimed : Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : AU, OC, some OOC, Typo, Human Nigou, All Character in future, bahasa non baku, No BL or Sho-ai just man's friendship.**

**.**

**.**

Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata dan tidak bermaksud merugikan ataupun menggambil keuntungan dari pihak manapun.

Happy Reading ^^

**Color 1. WHITE**

.

.

.

DUK DUK DUK

Sesosok bersurai merah terus mendribel bola di tangannya seraya melewati tiap lawan yang menghalanginya dengan cepat. Namun sesosok besar yg datang entah dari mana menghadangnya dengan tiba tiba, berharap agar dapat mengagalkan misi sang surai merah kehitaman itu tuk mencetak angka. Dengan lihai, sang pemuda bersuari merah mengoper bola orange ke sisi asal. Percaya bahwa sang patner tengah menunggu operan di tempat dimana bola tersebut terarahkan.

"KUROKO PASS!"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban.

Selang semenit lelaki menjulang setinggi 190 cm itu terdiam bingung, merubah posisi siap nya menjadi posisi tegak tak mengerti. Bola yg ia berikan kepada sang patner tak kunjung datang kembali. Bahkan sang patner tak memberikan jawaban apapun selain kesunyian.

"Hei kuroko! Apa yg kau lakuka- "

"Kagami-kun"

Sebuah suara dingin memotong pertanyaan dari sang pria bersurai merah.

"Kau tak mengerti"

Lanjut sebuah suara dingin nan menakutkan, di ikuti suara decitan sepatu bergesekan cepat dengan lantai lapangan. Kegelapan yg menutupi sisi lain lapangan mulai memudar , dan menampakan sesosok lelaki yg lebih pendek tengah bersiap dengan posisi pass andalannya.

"Ku-kuroko apa yg-"

"Kau tak tau apa-apa Kagami-kun"

WHUSSSSS

Dan sebuah benda melesat dengan cepat membidik ke arah sang pria bersurai merah.

Dengan ekspresi kaget sekaligus tak mengerti ia berusaha untuk menghindari pass mematika tersebut , namun apadaya tubuhnya terlanjur mematung kaku tak mau mengikuti perintah sang tuan. Benda tersebut makin mendekat cepat dan makin menampakkan sosoknya. Manik dark red miliknya melebar sempurna, ia benar benar tak percaya akan apa yg di lihatnya.

Itu bukan lah bola orange yg ia harapkan kembali..

'Ta-tak mungkin itu seorang-'

BUG!

—bocah?!

"UGHH!"

Manik merah marun itu mengerjap, seraya menahan rasa sakit juga berat yang di rasanya pada bagian uluhati dan perut. Di tatap nya intens lampu kamar miliknya yg lupa ia matikan semalam. Ia hembuskan nafasnya dengan cukup berat. Tak menyangka mimpi benar benar berefek menimbilkan rasa sakit.

"Uh ini sakit sekal-"

"SAKITT!"

"Eh?!"

Seraya mengerjap, pria 20 tahunan bernama Kagami Taiga itu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya . Ia tak menyangka apa yang dimimpikannya benar benar terjadi.

'Di-dia benar benar melempari ku seorang bocah'

Kini tepat di atas tubuhnya terdapat bocah yg tengah tengkurap menindih perut sang pria seraya memegaki kepalanya yg sepertinya mengkantam sisi kiri kasur cukup keras.

"S-Siapa kau?"Dengan tampang sedikit takut Kagami menunjuk sosok anak kecil yg berada di hadapannya.

"Aku tau Kagami-kun sudah tua , tapi jangan tiba tiba pikun begitu dan langsung melupakan orang yang baru kau temui kemarin" masih tak beranjak dari posisinya seraya mengusap bagian wajahnya yg sakit "uh sakit".

"BOCAH KURANG AJARR! apa yang tadi kau katakan hah? Kau pikir aku terlihat seperti kakek kakek berumur?!Gunakan mata mu baik baik bodoh!" Geram Kagami tak terima seraya menyingkirkan bocah tersebut dan mengangkat nya tinggi.

"Turun kan aku BaKagami! Lepaskann!" Seraya meronta dari cengkraman sang harimau mengamuk dihadapannya.

Kagami melirik sebuah bangku yang berada di sisi samping tempat tidur. Sepertinya bocah tersebut menggunakannya untuk menaiki ranjang Kagami—bermaksud untuk membangunkannya.

Ditatapnya lekat bocah tersebut intens seraya menyelidik. Mencoba menggali ingatannya yang pudar dikarenakan tidur.

"Ah, Kau"

"BaKagami-kun turunkan akuuu!" bocah tersebut terus meronta berusaha menyelamatikan diri dari sang monster yang tidur tenangnya di ganggu.

'Benar-benar kopian mini _orang itu_ , namun dengan warna surai berbeda.'

"BaKagamii-kun jangan diam saja ! ku bilang untuk-"

PLETAK

"SAAKITT!" rintih sang bocah seraya memegangi kepalanya.

Kagami mulai menurunkan bocah surai hitam tersebut setelah memberikan elusan penuh kasih sayang pada kepala mungil miliknya.

Tanpa memedulikan sang bocah, ia pun bangkit dan mulai berjalan menjauhi bocah tersebut.

SET

Surai hitam gelap milik bocah tersebut tampak menunduk seraya menarik ujung baju yang dikenakan Kagami. Kagami edarkan pandangannya ke arah bocah tersebut. Matanya berkilat tajam, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar dalam keadaan mood yang buruk.

KRUYUK

'Eh?'

Dan tatapan Kagami berubah. Ia terpaku mendengar suara aneh yang sering sekali keluar dikala dirinya lapar. Ia lihat sang bocah tertunduk, namun dapat ia lihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi porselennya.

Hanya menghela nafas dan membuang semua kemarahannya, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk memasak beberapa makanan. Karena sepertinya perutnya juga memberikan tanda tanda akan membunyikan alarm seperti bocah bermulut penuh dosa itu. Ia tak mau bocah berambut hitam kelam ini mendengarnya dan akhirnya mengejeknya habis-habisan.

'cih mana sudi'

.

.

Kagami mulai menerawang ke arah sang bocah yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Bocah tersebut tampak lahap memakan makanan yang Kagami sediakan. Bahkan ia tak sadar kalau sedari tadi Kagami hanya menatapnya tanpa ikut makan melahap makanan miliknya. Entah mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba merasa kenyang.

Kagami Tersadar, apa yang dialaminya tadi pagi hanya mimpi. Orang itu muncul lagi dan dia hanya mimpi, Namun anak ini nyata.

Padahal sudah lebih dari tiga tahun belakangan ini ia tak pernah memimpikannya lagi.

Mungkin karena kejadian kemarin. Kejadian yang membawa bocah bersurai hitam pemiliki sepasang kelereng biru langit itu di sini.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"Ano..sumimasen"sesosok pria tua menyadarkan Kagami dari lamunanya."Apa anda Kagami Taiga –san?" ucap pria tua itu sopan.

"Y-ya, ada apa ya?" Seraya berbalik ke arah sang pria tua yang tepat berada di sisi belakangnya.

"Bisakah anda tinggal dulu untuk beberapa saat?Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya dan yang lainnya sampaikan" pria tua tersebut tampak memohon agar Kagami tak beranjak pergi.

"Ma-maaf tapi sepertinya saya sibu—"

"Ini mengenai pesan dari Kuroko Tetsuya-kun" mimik wajah manusia di hadapan Kagami kini mulai serius.

"Maaf dengan tegas ku tolak untuk ikut dengan—"

"Kami Mohon, ikut kami hanya sebentar saja" tutur lelaki tua tersebut seraya bersimpuh di hadapan Kagami. Merasa tak enak dengan pandangan orang sekitar yang melihat kejadian tersebut, ia putuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang pria tua tersebut inginkan.

"Ba-baiklah" setengah hati ia masuk kembali ke dalam rumah yang sedari tadi serasa mencekiknya.

.

.

"Kagami Taiga –kun?" seorang nenek yang cukup renta bertanya padanya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya" jawabnya seadanya.

"Maaf membuat anda harus menunda kepulangan anda" tutur pria tua lainnya yang berada tepat di samping Kagami. "Kami ingin membahas tentang pesan dari Kuroko Tetsuya –kun untuk anda".

Kagami hanya terdiam menyimak seraya menatap intens pria tersebut. Mengerti akan tatapan dingin Kagami yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak bisa lebih lama menunggu.

"Ba-Baiklah untuk mempersingkat waktu saya sampaikan pesan ini langsung pada intinya saja, Ini mengenai Kuroko Nigou-kun, anak dari Kuroko Tetsuya -kun" pria tua tersebut melirik tepat pada sosok bocah yang berada di halaman rumah yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul.

Kagami mengikuti jejak mata yang di tinggalkan sang pria tua. Seorang bocah bersurai hitam yang di saat tadi memberikan orang itu bunga matahari dan juga memanggil orang itu 'tou-chan'.

'Jadi ia benar-benar anak nya'

"lalu?" ucap Kagami agar pria tua tersebut melanjutkan pembicaraan ini dan ia segera pergi dari sini.

"Kuroko berpesan, agar Nigou-kun tinggal bersama dengan anda ,Kagami-san"

Untuk Sepersekian detik telinganya menuli, ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan pria tua tersebut. "Err… bisa anda ulangi?"

Pria tua tersebut hanya menghela nafas, wajar akan reaksi yang Kagami tunjukan.

"Jadi nak Kagami, dengarkan baik-baik" intruksi pria tua tersebut."Kuroko Tetsuya –kun berpesan agar putranya Kuroko Nigou tinggal, dan di asuh olah anda Kagami Taiga –san".

Pupil crimson itu membulat. Ia terlalu Kaget dan syok dengan pesan yang di sampaikan pria tua tersebut. Sudah cukup kepulangannya di cegah oleh kini ia harus mendengar pesan aneh yang membuatnya benar-benar ingin meledak kali ini. "APA—"

"Apa maksudnya ini?" perkataan Kagami terpotong oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang tiba-tiba meledak marah dengan keputusan itu.

"Pemuda ini hanya orang luar yang tak tahu apa-apa, kenapa ia harus ditarik masuk ke dalam masalah ini?"

Entah Kagami harus merasa senang atau apa, ada juga orang yang berusaha membelanya dan membebaskannya dari masalah ini.

"Chizu-chan, Tenanglah!"

"Bagaimana ia bisa tenang? Ini sudah terlalu kelewatan" Ucap pria paruh baya yang berada tepat di samping wanita itu.

"Kau, tenanglah juga, kita bicarakan ini baik-ba—"

"Ta—tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Chizu dan suaminya masalah yang harusnya hanya warga pulau ini saja yang menyelesaikannya, bukan orang luar" tutur seorang kakek menyetujui pernyataan wanita tersebut.

"Tapi siapa yang akan mengurusnya?" kali ini pria tua di samping Kagami angkat wajahnya tampak kesal. "apa kalian bertiga mau mengurusnya?"

"Uh.." mereka bertiga pun bungkam.

Terdiam tak berkutik, Kagami merasa suasana sekitarnya kali ini lebih terasa menganggu di banding berita gila yg baru beberapa saat terekam oleh ingatannya.

"Kalian lihat?!Pada akhir nya yg ku khawatirkan pun terjadi" ucap sang wanita. "lelaki penyakitan itu sudah membawa bencana semenjak ia pindah ke sini"

Kagami kendurkan dasinya, nafasnya mulai merasa tercekik dengan keadaan ini.

"Chizu jaga mulut mu—"

"Tapi itu benar Tou-san, saya benar-benar tak mengerti dengan yg di lakukan ayah bocah itu! Seharusnya dia mengambil tindakan awal dengan menitipkan bocah itu ke panti asuhan kalau dia tau umurnya sudah tak lama, tapi dia malah menyeret lebih banyak orang ke dalam masalahnya sendiri yg ia tinggal kan untuk orang-orang sekitarnya yg masih hidup!"

Kagami lepaskan kancing atas kemejanya, merasa undara menjadi panas di sekitarnya. Ia benar-benar ingin pulang.

"Anak itu juga hanya akan menyusahkan kalau ia berada di pulau ini, Bagaimana kalau ia bersifat buruk dan mempengaruhi anak di desa ini?!"

Kali ini Kagami rubah posisi duduknya, merasa tak nyaman.

"lihat saja, ia di besarkan tanpa seorang ibu, kudengar ibunya masih ada namun meninggalkan mereka, Aku pastikan bahwa sebenarnya pun ibu anak tersebut tak menginginkan kelahirannya, merepotkan kami saja!"

Kagami terdiam,

_"...Kau pikir aku benar benar meninginginkannya?..."_

Kagami tak suka ini.

_"...Kuharap ia tak terlahir..."_

Ia benar-benar tak suka.. dengan keadaan ini

"Si Tetsuya itu memang hanya seorang lelaki pengecut yang tak bertanggung ja—"

BRAK

Semua terdiam, dikala sebuah tangan besar berdentuman dengan sisi meja yang menyebabkan suara nyaring.

Sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Kagami, kini mulai bangkit. Ia langkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan terus berjalan menghampiri seorang bocah laki-laki yang tengah menyirami bunga matahari.

"Hei bocah" sang bocah pun mencari sumber suara dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ayo pergi" titahnya pada sang bocah ."di sini terlalu panas" seraya ia edarkan pandangannya ke arah manusia-manusia yang masih terpaku dengan apa yang Kagami perbuat.

Tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun, sang bocah hanya mengangguk, dan mengikuti Kagami yang kini berjalan selangkah di depannya.

End Flasback

DUK

"?!" Sang bocah yang tengah nikmat dengan sarapannya terlonjak kaget di saat mendengar suara dentuman nyaring. Dan Terlihat dengan jelas Kagami tengah membenturkan keningnya pada sisi meja makan.

"Kagami-kun? Da-daijobu desuka?" ia dekati Kagami yang masih tertidur di meja.

"Argg! BODOHHH, APA YANG SEBENARNYA KU LAKUKAN!" kembali ia benturkan keningnya pada sisi meja. Merasa takut dengan perbuatan gila Kagami, bocah tersebut mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Kagami.

"hei bocah"

"Ha—hai " jawab bocah tersebut takut-takut.

"berapa umur mu?"

"E-Enam tahun Sir!" jawabnya lantang layaknya prajurit.

"Namamu Nigou?"

"Yes Sir , lebih tepatnya Kuroko Nigou—"

BRAK

Nigou meringis terkejut.

"Ada beberapa peraturan yang HARUS kau patuhi jika ingin tinggal di sini" perintahnya pada sang bocah.

"Pertama" Nigou menelan air liurnya.

"Dilarang ngompol" manik baby blue nigou melebar, pelipis nya mulai mengeluarkan bulir keringat. Bagaimana Kagami bisa mengetahui kalau ia mengompol semalam, padahal ia telah menyembunyikan futon miliknya di bawah ranjang milik Kagami.

"kedua"

Kembali waspada dengan manik tajam berkilat si macan ganas yg di tatapnya. Keringat nigou mulai bercucuran lebih bayak dari sebelumnya.

"dilarang memasuki dapur, dan gudang" Nigou sedikit bernafas lega, karena peraturan tersebut tak seberat peraturan pertama.

"Dan yang terakhir"

Nigou menatap antusias menunggu ucapan sang monster merah di hadapannya.

"Jangan pernah sebut nama orang itu—" Nigou menyipitkan matanya, tak mengerti dengan maksud kata kata 'orang itu'.

"—ayahmu"

Manik biru langit itu kembali membulat. Kenapa Kagami melarangnya untuk menyebut nama ayahnya sendiri.

"Apa Maksud Kagami-kun? Kenapa aku tak boleh menyebut nama Tou-chan, nama belakang ku saja adalah nama tou-chan"

"Mulai besok namamu Kagami Nigou" Kagami pun beranjak dan membereskan bekas acara sarapan paginya bersama nigou.

"Apa?Kenapa begitu?Bukankah tou-chan teman baik Kagami-kun?" protes Nigou tak mau kalah.

"Sepertinya kau salah orang" Kagami terhenti dan berbalik ke arah Nigou tajam dan dalam manik baby blue milik Nigou.

"Aku bukan temannya" ucapnya dingin.

Nigou terdiam.

"Dan aku membencinya"

Manik Biru langit itu pun melebar seraya menatap dalam manik dark red Kagami yang menampakan kebencian.

Angin musim panas masuk menyeruak melalui jendela. Menyapu surai hitam dan merah dua orang lelaki beda generasi yang tengah terbungkam. Melalui manik masing-masing, mereka mencoba untuk mengerti juga menggali tentang satu sama lain.

Tbc

Hello Minna-san , ini merupakan cerita yang sama saya upload di akun pertama kami. Karena beberapa kesalahan teknis pada akun pertama kami , kami pu memutuskan untuk membuat akun kedua ini agar kami masih dapat melanjutkan karya kami di web ini . Kalau lancar kami akan mempublish cerita ini dua minggu sekali tiap chapternya ;)

Jadi semoga kalian suka :D,

See ya!


End file.
